We ain't in Midway anymore
by Theslightlyinsanejaberwocky
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki has always attracted allies both strange to the obscene. What happens when these allies are made of steel and pack enough firepower to blow down a hidden village? simple make more! AU!, Admiral Naruto!, Older Naruto!, Lots of Dakka later on! Naruto x multiships-hiatus until I revise the first few chapters
1. Chapter 1: ships don't sail they dig

**AN: First story! And it's about two series I like! who would have thought superhuman ninja vs. Moe ww2 ship girls how odd... anyway this may be a bit on the lower end of a story since I'm new to this so anyway sit back, relax and enjoy the chapter albeit a short one. **

**Note: this is AU where most ages are upped due to necessity so don't expect a very brash Naruto whose age is now 16 instead of cannon 12-13**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kantai Collection or is it Kancolle? Anyway there's the disclaimer.**

(Konoha)

It was rather normal day in Konoha. Well normal for a village full of paid assassins that is. Naruto was walking at a lethargic pace still easing out of his morning sleepiness, still working out his feelings from his latest mission. The very mission that changed his perception on ninja and himself; as a whole showing the blond the grim reality of what it was to serve the village.

Naruto stopped, looking out to the village still reeling from the battle nearly a week earlier, the one that had cost him his first friend and likely kindred spirit. His eyes while not dead were awful close; he knew breaking down wouldn't help. No amount of angst would heal his rather fresh mental wound, at least that's what the academy told him. He would have thought Sakura, Kakashi or hell even Sasuke would at least try to help him out but nope..not even a peep from them.

All in all Naruto felt rather cheated from the whole experience. Sasuke got his Sharingan unlocked. Sakura still was distant from their time in academy and he had already settled on just to be her friend. And well Kakashi, Kakashi didn't get anything aside from heavy wounds so at least his teacher was suffering with him.

While team 7 had completed a C upgraded to A rank mission with no casualties it did not go without emotional ones. Naruto while concerned about his teammates to a degree saw that they were no worse for ware after the conclusion of the battle at wave which still left a heap of emotional baggage for the blond.

Naruto shook his head in an attempt to banish those specific thoughts. He didn't need to get bogged down by those rather dreadful thoughts. Running his hand through his spiky blond hair he could feel a headache coming and decided to go back to his apartment to get some sleep or even eat ramen.

He had decided top cut through several training grounds to get to his apartment quicker. Training ground 26, one of his favorite he would usually pass through to practice with kunai or shuriken because it was so close by.

He only got several steps until he heard a faint noise. One only a ninja could hear due to their somewhat heightened senses compared to regular people. Looking up he saw the origin of the noise a ball, moving faster then he could dodge causing it to plow straight into his gut tearing his orange clothing quite a bit. After several seconds and lots of cursing Naruto finally sat up to get a view of his attacker and found none. He began franticly searching for the ball finally looking at his arm and noticed something that should not be there.

It was a scroll a small one, at that which contained a watch? and a letter. Bending on his knee he hesitantly reached out with a lone hand and picked it up unraveling the scroll. Though the paper was rather old he could still make out the words.

_Dear clansmen,_

_If you have found this scroll that means either our homeland has fallen and the scroll called out to you or you have inherited it from my children. If our home has truly fallen fret not, for all is not lost. Within this scroll lies our clans' legacy. You my dear clansmen have been chosen to inherit these "Ship girls". _

_Though we ourselves cannot harness their power for lack of said power. Our greatest Fuinjutsu masters have created this scroll to materialize before the one who can use them. Whatever will activate them or rather the machine that is held inside the scroll will require massive amounts of energy, more then we can harness within our lifetime. This would likely take something as powerful as a Bijuu such as the Kyuubi which obviously we cannot use. Without something such as the Kyuubi or one of its siblings as a sacrifice, the device will remain unused._

_Obviously clansmen since you are reading this I can only assume you hold the Kyuubi or one of its counterparts. Whatever your loyalties are it does not matter, as long as there are Uzumaki our home is still standing. But enough rambling from an old man, since you must want to know how to work the device._

_Sadly clansmen even though we can run the device we cannot create any ship girl or access even basic construction. What we do know is that when you put it on the device will create a mental link of sorts that gives you visions, likely of the past. Those that fully comprehend the device will have their very minds twisted with new thoughts and potential mannerisms suited to controlling a 'fleet'. Take heed to this clansmen for you must be ready, for many of my own researchers have gone mad from this device. Whatever your path through life know this, these beings are not toys, but living breathing, individuals treat them well and they will do the same in kind. So if you don't mind doing this old man a favor, think before you leap_

Naruto's face was blank no expression which slowly turned to disbelief and then shock.

His former mood forgotten, he fell backwards catching himself on a tree feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him. He had a clan, not some made up one or was just some randomly named orphan but a member of an actual clan! While he wanted to question the Hokage, the mere fact he wasn't told about this really didn't sit right with him.

Even more the situation with the Kyuubi if the letter was correct he could finally get rid of it! Why was he waiting then!?

With new resolve Naruto sat up his blue eyes burning with determination. The device was supposed to be able to consume Bijuu no matter what it actually did; he would rid himself of the beast if that was his last act alive. He grabbed the machine and finally got a good look at it. It was rather small and shaped like one of those sturdy watches he had seen in some ninja oriented stores in the village it had what seemed to be a red swirl emblazoned on the back only it had no actual clock just an interface.

Clamping the device onto his arm the machine came to life as it made contract with his chakra network and started getting power. The machine hummed and clicked signifying that it was indeed working; only Naruto had no idea how to work it.

"Damn, it would have been nice if I could have gotten a manual for this thing." groaned the blond.

**[Fleet nanofabricator is now online, {alert} the assigned user has not yet signed in, ID required]** chimed the monotone voice.

"Shit, I don't even know what this thing can do!" Naruto almost yelled.

**[DNA scan in progress, ID Naruto Uzumaki detected, assigning full access, {warning} user memory is not synched, standby for file transfer]**

"wha-" that was as far as Naruto got before a massive surge of pain shot through his mind. It felt like his brain was being cooked from the inside out. The blond wanted to scream, wanted for the pain to end but couldn't as the machine had already locked his body down to make the transition smooth. After what seemed hours which in reality was only a few seconds the pain ceased.

**[Memory synch successful, authority transfer complete, nanofabricator is now ready for new orders]** the machine announced.

No longer disoriented Naruto felt for a lack of a better word...liberated. Years of information on ship girls, lead, and overall increase their effectiveness in seconds. He also felt different, like he could run around the elemental nations without breaking a sweat, or even bench press the Hokage tower. Overall he felt strong and better than anytime he could remember since being alive. To top it off if the memories he got from the machine were any indication, he just got bonded to the most potent super weapon since the introduction of jinchuriki to hidden villages.

Opening the build menu he looked through the schematics and saw a goldmine of 'Ship girls' these humanlike weapons. Used in a gambit to wage war on the abyss or 'their' world at least. Fortunately a certain scientist had wanted to spread his legacy, and in creating the fabricator now bound to his arm ensured someone would pick it up eventually, I mean who in their sight mind could resist an entire _database_ of them let alone one.

The device was already healing his wounds through whatever means it used since it was apparently nanotech of all things. Naruto would have laughed at the prospect at getting the legacy of someone from apparently bazaaro world in any other situation; he would have found it ridiculous. For once he was rather glad he had one mad scientists work to counter whatever was sealed in him.

He decided to browse the different Ship girl types later when he was home, but right now he needed to get away from prying eyes. The blond really had no idea which Ship girl to bring forth now and really hoped the machine could help him out. Fortunately for the orange clan jinchuriki, the Scientist had made notes of which Ship girls were very effective. He scrolled down until he hit something that made his eyes widen.

**[Ship available: Kaga-class {produce: yes/no?}]**

"Yea... I think I'll use this one first, ill build destroyers later, her protection will come in real handy." he muttered

**[{warning} foreign entity blocking production, purge necessary to continue {stop/continue?}] **

"Yes!" the blond exclaimed

Naruto immediately pressed the continue option only for his chakra surge and for what he could only describe later as 'screaming'. The device being bound to one master and one master only had already begun to keep him alive. His natural chakra reserves while inhumanly large thanks to both his heritage and Kyuubi could fuel the healing process but the Kyuubi had to go. The machine reasoned if it allowed it to remain its corrosive influence would destroy its holder and its job was to keep that from ever happening.

So the machine took initiative, the Kyuubi for all its power couldn't stand up to one mans creation. In a split second the Kyuubi ceased to exist, its very chakra absorbed and purified by the machine. The chakra construct had no chance against exterior interference, not even the boys' parents, legendary shinobi themselves could resist the machine their very fragments within swallowed whole. Now satisfied with its hosts safety the machine resumed its previous action.

**[{Alert} power purge successful, ship girl production of {Kaga-class} is now resuming time left 5 minutes] **

Naruto looked in shock at the message; he knew his chakra was fine because he felt it. One thing he did not feel was his _other_ chakra. He wanted to make sure so he called up as much hate, loathing, and negative thoughts as possible causing nothing...

This was further proven as when he lifted up his shirt to look at his seal he didn't find one. Or at least it didn't look like a seal not anymore at least and it was quickly fading to. Naruto would have jumped for joy but decided to go back to his apartment to go get his first ship girl.

(At the apartment)

While he waited for the Kaga to finish being made, Naruto had decided to look at the files contained on the fabricator. Even though he now had the mindset of an admiral and wasn't really freaked out about keeping multiple partners like others were in fact he was rather excited. Now he could actually have something similar to a family, someone to actually talk to or share his burden with. Kyuubi or not a ninja's life was rather violent and short for those who couldn't make the cut, which was even more reason to make himself a 'fleet'.

Further investigation of being able to create ships showed the 'cost' in chakra and that the machine could only go through so many charges to produce only a few ship girls. The former jinchuriki thought it was rather a convenience/inconvenience that he could only access the base forms as that prevented heavy abuse of the system.

He did resolve to make a few new outfits that were in the system since the thing doubled as a mini factory. But he decided until he got another ship girl or two he could wait to make any evolution stones he might need. His thoughts were interrupted by a rather loud 'ding'.

The Kaga was finished...

**[Kaga-class is ready to deploy {alert} no nearby bodies of water detected would you like to deploy land variant {yes/no}]**

"Land variant? Maybe close range? Yea these have melee weapons in addition to their guns. Good thing to since their not fighting ships but ninja." he said to himself

Naruto quickly tapped the yes button before the machine emitted a loud whirl and a flash of light blinding the blond. Filled within the space of the light as it died down left a rather beautiful woman in its place

Kaga stood around the same height as Naruto her long brown hair tied up into a side pony tail. She was clad in a white shirt with black chest armor her left shoulder being protected by a runway as a shoulder guard. Also blue skirt with black thigh highs on her legs with something that looked similar to sandals. In her hand was a rather massive bow like the ones he had seen samurai use as well as a large amount of arrows on her back.

Brown eyes looked at him the same way veteran ninja would dress down their targets it unnerved him...

"I'm aircraft carrier Kaga. You must be my admiral. I must say you look much...different then the others I have seen," she said in a serious voice.

"Err; yea I get that a lot especially around here, so you're Kaga? So does that mean we need to set up a headquarters now?" he asked.

Kaga said nothing for several seconds before turning and looking out his window the look of surprise on her face. "Is this not a Naval Base? Why are we not in a port but inside a small settlement?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly,"well my village is very far inland, normally I guess you gals would be based out of a port or something but my home is here in the middle of the country. It's why I converted the schematics to land based because now you're fighting human sized targets on land as unconventional as it sounds."

"That is true admiral, even so it would be wise to convert 'this' into a proper base for us if you want to get anything done." she said pointing around the room.

"Well I own the building, so I guess I can remodel it any which way I want," he mused.

'Then I would have the fabricator set up a factory and other things needed for us ship girls to use, especially the more resource heavy ones like me or Yamato," Kaga advised.

Naruto nodded and brought up the refit menu below the build and set the current building to have a maximum overhaul. The machine seemingly beeped in approval and created several floating drones that replaced the repair fairies to minimize ship randomization. While they went to work Naruto motioned Kaga to follow him.

"Admiral where are we going while the base is being build?" the brunette asked

"Simple, I go to my village leader and inform him what has happened and ask him to be relieved from my team. With this new responsibility I can't run a fleet and play grunt with the other Genin not when I've unexpectedly outgrown all of them," he responded.

"Right, whatever your decision admiral I'm behind you all the way," she encouraged as they made it to the Hokage tower.

(Inside the tower)

Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage had seen many things in his long life, from his teachers sacrifice against Kumo to the result of the Kyuubis devastation on the village. The formerly retired Hokage had seen all too much. Sadly he couldn't retire the very village was in danger and there were currently no one to have as a successor.

"Lord Hokage, there is someone who would like a meeting with you," called out his secretary.

Hiruzen put down his pen before smiling, "it's got to better then paperwork," he said out loud "send them in I've got time."

"Yes lord Hokage"

Naruto casually strolled through the door Kaga in tow causing the Hokage to raise a brow. Who was this woman? What did Naruto have to do with her? He would get to the bottom of this and quickly because where there was Naruto there was headache usually with it afterwards.

"Hey old man I need to talk to you its really important," Naruto said.

Hiruzen pulled out his pipe and lit tobacco before blowing out some smoke, "very well Naruto. I'm sure it has something to do with this beautiful young lady here?"

Kaga didn't visually react but Naruto just smiled a little silently agreeing with his adoptive grandfather figures words. To Naruto, Kaga was very beautiful ship girl and was rather buxom compared to most kunoichi in the village.

"Yea she and my apartment were the reason I was here..." the blond said trailing off.

The old kage narrowed his eyes in contemplation before giving a smile that he had whenever he was 'reading', "Oh my dear boy 16 already and you're inviting girls to your place? Or is it something less sinister?" he teased.

At this while most normal people wouldn't be able to see it Kaga did blush a bit though she remained composed. Naruto sighed internally at how quick the Hokages mind went in the gutter, not that he blamed him.

"Na we haven't done any of that, no you see I need your approval to build something over my apartment complex.

"Now why would you need to renovate an entire complex for one girl..." the aged kage trailed off.

"Well you see...

(One explanation later)

"Well my boy that's one story you got there, and you say she is a human ship?" he asked motioning to the still standing Kaga.

"Yea apparently they are all from a different reality and were used to fight against a threat against the very existence of humanity." he responded.

"Damn it Naruto! why do you always hurt your poor old Hokage with more paperwork...now I have to draw up plans, create you a new rank, do you know how silly it will look for us to have a NINJA ADMIRAL!?" he started to yell at the end.

"Old man I get, it I had the memories burned into my head after all," the blond cringed.

"Back to work I guess... And go home Naruto, take Kaga and come back tomorrow you can see what I've worked out then and we will go from there" he started rubbing his temples"...I hate paperwork,"

The blond took that opportunity to grab Kagas' hand and drug her out of the office to escape the wrath of the enraged Hokage who just stared at the oddly growing paperwork stack.

(End chapter)

**Aaaaannndd we are done I hope you liked the chapter. Now onto the things that will likely be asked about the story.**

**Pairings?**

**This is only going to be between Naruto and the ship girls only sorry to bust anybodies bubble otherwise if you want to make a suggestion look them up on the Kancolle wiki there's tons and ill think about it. While I'm all for different Nautoverse pairings this story isn't for that.**

**As for whose confirmed obviously the first is Kaga followed by Akagi as they go hand in hand otherwise you won't get much out of the first. secondly actual 'shipping' so to speak wont begin until he gets to know them better as instant love unless its plot relevant or something akin to a deliberate cause by a character is a big no no in my book. As for lemons, it depends on how I fix my writing since this is an experiment.**

**Also there will probably not be bashing since I find it useless, that and this is AU so yea...**

**Finally chapter length and update is expected to be irregular due to classes and other things like procrastination and me reading...especially reading**

**Anyway have a nice day!**


	2. Hotels,Englishmen, and Bauxite monsters

**AN: Alright, I got a decent amount of traffic for a first timer if I do say so myself. To everyone who reviewed or looked at the first chapter thanks! This chapter is a wi bit shorter by about 700 words then my target length. But fret not my dear readers for I will attempt to make longer chapters when it comes to smaller character interactions or plot specific scenes! Anyway I hope you like the chapter onward!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kantai Collection or is it Kancolle? Anyway there's the disclaimer.**

(Naval HQ formerly apartment complex)

Naruto followed by Kaga made their way discretely as ninja could, well as much as one could while being followed by an aircraft carrier. They were getting close to the HQ and did not expect much to be done however as they came around the corner the blonds eyes nearly popped out of his head and Kaga looked on in disbelief.

Gone was the old apartment complex constructed in the early first shinobi war the rust that had once clung to it was gone, hell the entire building was gone. Like a nest of orderly insects the drones were working furiously to build the facility. The structure that stood now while only partially constructed after only an hour looked more imposing then the twin statues of Hashirama and Madara at the valley of the end!

Reaching the entrance they found it was barred with twin auto turrets set up to strike down any would be intruders. Enough to maintain intimidation and handle anything Chunin and below but to weak to get a beat on more powerful ninja like Kakashi, Naruto thought.

The great metal gate swiftly swung itself open finally allowing entry recognizing both the blond admiral and Kaga. Naruto stopped in the lobby which somehow was rather fancy with wooden chairs and benches placed about for waiting it also somehow had a secretary's desk of all things

"Sweet sage...these little guys work fast," Naruto breathed out still in wonderment.

"Yes admiral these drones are definitely an improvement compared to what your predecessors had," Kaga responded.

"Hang on I've got to go check on my ramen supply to make sure its okay," the blond said before moving through a hand sign and muttering "Shadow clone technique."

Several puffs of smoke covered the room revealing around 5 other blonds who then stood at attention. Naruto smirked at Kagas bewildered state mentally prodded the clones to get to work which they left the room in an orderly manner.

"Wh-what was that admiral?"

"Eh... those were called shadow clones, physical copies of the user using chakra. That's rather normal in this area though no one can make as many as I can," he answered.

"Admiral if you don't mind...I have a request to make." she seemed to be a bit hesitant to say

"Sure just name it. If the memories I got from those other admirals out of the little doohickey on my arm you ship girls are like a family and I take care of family." he said warmly.

"Well during my time in the other would there was another carrier named Akagi I worked with... and she is rather important to me, do you think..." she trailed off not looking at him directly.

Naruto nodded in understanding, "Of course if you would feel comfortable with a comrade you know is better than none, don't worry we can bring her here to us since this fleet isn't constricted to resource limitations thanks to my former 'guest'." he finished

"Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me admiral," she said lightly bowing.

"Err...can you just call me Naruto in private it feels funny to be called admiral all the time; also is there anything you would recommend me making aside from Akagi?" he relied sheepishly.

The brown eyed ship girl said nothing for several seconds before responding, "Since we aren't held down by resource costs I think it would be a good idea to create a few battleships and maybe some destroyers so we can get a decent coverage of our weak points."

"Thanks Kaga, you'll be a great help around here I'm sure especially when I need someone level headed to talk to if my nanosuppressants aren't enough," he said

She could only nod and followed after the admiral into the factory section of HQ. Inside there were tons upon tons of equipment being produced from simple barrels to auto generated steel and Bauxite. Across the room however was their objective the machine that produced ship girls without limit unlike the nano fabricator. Several drones floating around saw the blond admiral approaching and immediately headed towards him to receive orders.

"Alright my little helpers, I've got a request from this pretty carrier over here..." he said motioning to Kaga who once again had a small nearly unnoticeable tinge of pink on her cheeks. "I need you to build the Akagi to work with her to support our operations, furthermore I want to order two battleships, do you guys understand?"

The drones hummed in response and went to work their unfaltering diligence only found in machines driving them forward. The factory roared to life heating up the room as several ship girls began taking shape. Naruto walked over to the display and looked at the production times

**[Akagi: production time estimated 10 minutes]**

**[Battleships: classes unknown estimated 10 minutes]**

"Well it will be a while, so we might as well wait around here anyway," Naruto stated before resting in one of the folding chairs in the room.

Kaga moved to sit near him her equipment now dismissed into a dimensional pocked aided by the nanomachines. "Man those nano machines must come in real handy," Naruto joked.

"Yes they are much better then my previous equipment, then again back when I fought against the Abyssal fleet there were shortages of everything everywhere." the ship girl agreed.

"yea I can understand that, even when I was young the village has really been hurting for things like chakra metal like crazy, since its rare already I heard from old man that the village has the second smallest stockpile right behind Kiri," the blond stated

Kaga couldn't help but nod at her admirals' information, as she herself during her time as a ship and then as a ship girl supplies had always been a major clinch in plans. Now with the massive amount of energy the blond Uzumaki had at his disposal she doubted anything short of something similar to the abyssal fleet could stop him.

"So about Akagi, what should I know about her? Aside that you seem really close to her..." he said.

"well as you know carriers consume a lot of resources since we need to keep our planes at top performance as well as ourselves," he nodded, "Akagi probably has one of the biggest appetites for bauxite/steel or rice in the fleet barring the battleships or _Yamato_" she shivered at the thought of Yamato getting her hands on their infinite resources.

"Right...that sounds way to close to my ramen addiction," he whispered the last part to himself

"Furthermore Akagi and I work very well together, though I should warn you once she likes someone she tends to get clingy...very clingy," she felt her face flush at some of her memories when they both heard a horn go off.

The factory had finished both the Akagi and the battleships whatever classes they were. He decided he would wake both up and go to bed to sleep off the headache that would likely be with him depending on which battleships he got.

The first container was rather large and was shaped like a giant coffin which partially unsettled the blond, the second and third was identical to the first but instead of having "Akagi" on the front it just had "Yamato" and "Kongou" respectively. The blond wanting to move things along quickly pressed the release button on the containers which released the clams allowing the metal lids to fall off revealing the human ships within.

The first looked much like Kaga clothing wise with a white shirt and a red skirt instead of blue. The same large runway and chest guard was equipped as well. The only difference he could see physically is that her breasts were quite a bit smaller, and that she had long free falling brown hair with darker brown eyes.

The living carrier stepped out of the container a sweet smile on her face, "I am aircraft carrier Akagi, pleased to meet you admiral."

"Same to you Akagi, Kaga spoke highly of you and wished for you to be w-" That was as far as he got before he was tacked to the ground the wind knocked out of him.

"ADMIRAL! It is I the glorious Kongou!" said the now identified attacker.

The blond groaned still reeling from being hit by the miniature battleship slamming into him. He noticed that he was pinned down by the battleship who just like Kaga and Akagi had rather ornately done brown hair though she seemed to have a radar? She was dressed in a white miko outfit with fairly long black socks. He found he couldn't concentrate with her holding him or peel her off since she had the strength of a rather large vessel.

"Ow..." he managed to croak out.

He really didn't want to be on the receiving end of these girls if this was what a bear hug was...

Naruto tried in vain to push her off but failed only saved by the timely intervention by another the Yamato. Kongou yelped as she was pulled off of the blond by a delicate but insanely strong hand and tossed backward. The blond admiral could feel himself once again yanked but upwards into the grasp of his first battleship.

Getting a better look at her Naruto could tell she was just as beautiful as all three of the other ship girls but much more...delicate if that made sense. She had rather long brown hair that fell down past her back with pale skin and eyes that he couldn't tell it they were brown or some other dark shade. She was clothed in a rather tight fitting white shirt that emphasized her rather huge...munitions and had something akin to a collar around her neck. The most interesting thing that he noted was her red skirt with attached anchors, disproportionately length socks, armored shoes and her radar which oddly enough had sakura petals in it...

Yamato set up the admiral straight so he could stand smiling before saying "I am the first of the Yamato-class battleships, at your service."

"Thanks for the save Yamato, I would be doomed otherwise" he said

Yamato just smiled at her admirals' praise and nodded. The blond Uzumaki felt his gut was right when he though something like this would happen. He was about to address everyone when he was once again interrupted.

"Yamato! You big meanie! I was trying to get to know our admiral," Kongou shouted indignantly.

Yamato defensively pulled Naruto close to her chest shielding him in her steel bosom and stuck out her tongue in defiance. The blond once again was at the mercy of a new ship girl hoping this wouldn't be a regular occurrence. Kongou made her way over to Yamato and attempted to retrieve _her _admiral which then began the tug of war...

Meanwhile Akagi and Kaga could only watch as their poor admiral was treated about as well as an Iwa Genin at the Konoha Chunin exams. On one hand getting involved could cause them to get caught up in the tug of war itself but in the end both weren't quick enough.

"Oi! Oi!, you ladies don't have to fight, if you want to share be civil about it. And don't act like children please I get that enough on my Genin team!" the blond admiral almost cried out.

Both Yamato and Kongou stopped then and their letting the once struggling admiral who dusted him off. He looked across the room to see a giggling Akagi an as usual neutral Kaga, a pouting Kongou and slightly flushed Yamato muttering things under her breath.

"So, Kongou since you so enthusiastically introduced yourself care to tell me what that was about?" the admiral asked only to regret it when she replied.

"RIGHT! Now where was I? Oh yea... I'm going to be the one to get your heart! Count on it!" it was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop; even the factory was quiet at that one...

"Oh my, so soon?" Akagi mused. "Usually it takes a few days for Kongou to become more love struck then a rabid Iku..." she said giggling.

"Eh..." at that Naruto had nothing to say. She reminded him of a younger version of him except she was really pretty and didn't have a ramen addiction or his fusion sense. It did slightly disturb him how quickly how she bonded to him after a whole 16 seconds. Then again it wasn't all bad he supposed since he had 3 other ship girls and a rather nice base to live in now.

Kongou seemed to ignore him and everyone else yelling something about 'scones' which confused Naruto. Yamato shook her head and walked over to the blond and quickly apologized to which the blond waved off.

"Okay everybody except Kongou who is doing...something, since you guys already know each other pretty well ill wait for us to bond and get things done tomorrow. Since I just discovered through my 'informants' that my ramen supply is pretty much demolished we must go shopping tomorrow. On a positive note everyone can choose a room in the barracks since the drones have just finished It." he explained. "And if any of you want to talk or just do something while I wait word from the Hokage we can do that also tomorrow...so if nothing else, I'm dismissing for the evening."

Everyone nodded and left to the barracks to choose a bed while Naruto left to go to his quarters. When he finally reached his new room courtesy of the construction drones he found it to be rather Spartan. The walls were a rather dismal grey with only a mini fridge and a rather giant bed...wait giant bed? he sighed thinking he would just deal with it later felling rather tired not noticing several pairs of eyes watching him drift off to sleep...

(End chapter)

**And that's a wrap we get three new ship girls who will play big rolls Akagi as stated last chapter Yamato and the hyperactive Kongou! Pairing suggestions for other ship girls are still open but act fast the spots are drying up or not.**

**Er.. anyway as it stands the pairings go**

**Kaga**

**Akagi**

**Yamato**

**In case you didn't catch it in the chapter Kongou**

**As for how the will fight close range.. I will say it has to do with the land upgrade they received from the nano fabricator lat chapter as insurance they can fight close range with the ninja ort of like how Tenryuu is set up**

**So as always have a nice day/night!**


	3. Estabishing a beachead

**AN: Alright 3****rd**** chapter in a row! Got more feedback that's always awesome to everybody that reviewed thanks I hope you all enjoy this chapter to. Character interaction will be more fleshed out as the story goes so expect longer ones as time goes by once again no combat yet which will probably be around the invasion of sand/sound so the Daka will likely be minimal till then. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kantai Collection or is it Kancolle? Anyway there's the disclaimer.**

(Konoha Naval HQ next morning...)

Naruto had always enjoyed his sleep. Beside his usual hyperactive mind when not on duty or eating ramen he was almost as lazy as a Nara. This morning was different however. Something wasn't right, his ninja senses told him he was not alone, even with the morning haze dampening his senses hell he could feel them.

To be honest it felt like being next to a very pleasantly warm heater. Hot enough to make you feel at ease and relax but cool enough to where you wouldn't get 'smoked out' so to speak. Cracking open one blue eye the whiskered blond found the source of the heat both Kaga and Akagi for some reason? had moved into his bed. Not that he minded it since he knew many ninja themselves have odd quirks so ship girls might have some as well. Maybe theirs might be sleeping in someone's bed doubtful, but possible.

He tried to move the covers off of him but found the combined grip of the carriers tighten as well as them moving closer nearly crushing him. Honestly he would have to see if any of them were good at Taijutsu or Kenjutsu because their strength was ridiculous compared to the average ninja. Then again he didn't think any of them had much in the way of close range weaponry...he would remedy that.

Finally he just decided to replace himself with a shadow clone that promptly was dispelled by their strength. He did feel a bit bad when they began searching for their source of warmth whimpering in their sleep Akagi especially before she seized Kaga and both returned to their oddly...close sleeping arrangements.

Making his way through the rather dull hallways of the base Naruto approached the cafeteria where ship girls and officers could get food. The blond figured he would make himself a small breakfast before preparing for his meeting with old man. Pushing open one of the double doors he once again was stunned by the complexity of the bases interior.

The cafeteria was made in sharp contrast to most rooms in the base, likely for higher morale amongst base staff. Unlike the dull grey that dominated the hallways or his very quarters the cafeteria was a gamut of orange red and oddly very warm colors which were for the most part his favorite. The tables were very high quality as well though metal as well as the chairs made the room rather nice. All of that though he knew was standard what wasn't standard was the literal giant buffet of breakfast he saw in ludicrous amounts.

Naruto searched the room for the person who made all of the food finding only Yamato. Did she make all of this? since when, no body not even a ship girl should be able to produce this much food this early in the morning...it was all to much.

"Ah! Hello admiral do you want some breakfast!?" Yamato called out cheerfully.

Shaking himself out of the previous stupor the blond nodded and took a seat while Yamato brought him some food. Most of the food he didn't recognize though that was probably due to Yamato not even being from the same reality as him.

Yamato then sat down across from him on the other side of the table happily munching away at the food. The blond eyed the food before taking a cautionary bite before a smile made it known on his face. The food was awesome! Even if ramen was the food of the gods this food was the food of whatever came after!

Yamato noticed the whisked blond devouring her food at a rate that would make an Akimichi tremble in awe. She smiled uttering a small thank you and continued to consume her food at a rapid pace.

"So... Yamato why did you make all this food anyway, is today a special occasion?" he asked

"No...I just wanted to make myself useful...since I was only known for being a 'hotel' "she said a bit subdued.

The blond admiral then ceased eating before putting his utensil down staring the super battleship. He knew her history of course from the memory implants that she was the pride of the fleet and had a rather large reputation for having high class service for a wartime vessel. He also knew of her most famous mission and last where she was sunk which likely put a real dent in her morale.

"Yamato, no mater what has happened in the past, your history is unknown here. You have the chance to start anew and with your ship sisters as well. Don't let your past life drag you down it won't end well if you do," he said.

"Thank you admiral, it means a lot to hear you say that, usually the other admirals I've had were reluctant to field me in battle because of my resource consumption," she replied

"Right, no problem. So anything we need to get done today before I start rolling out some destroyers?" he questioned.

"Perhaps it would be best for the others to get up first to decide what to do...then again you are our leader, and we will follow," she answered back

"Well, until they get up just tell me what you think..." he said trailing off

"Hmn...I think we need close range weapons, the ninja and samurai of your world seem to rely on either elemental techniques which us ship girls can match with our armaments but we cannot in melee combat. I recommend using some of the local weapon designs and producing molecular bladed version for us to use to fend of rather nasty attacks." she explained.

"I...didn't think of that, huh, since you likely know your way around this stuff better then I do at least. What would be best on how to adapt your girls systems to fight guys like myself?" he responded.

"That would depend on how you want us to fight Admiral, for us battleships like myself something similar to our large guns that we can wield effectively, something like those two handed swords from Kiri or something like it.." she mused.

"Thanks, any input you ship girls have is really important to both me and each other... anyway I have a favor to ask," he said

"Yes!?" she quickly replied in surprise

"I can't always be the one to requisition ships, if you want I would like to put you in charge of ship production when you're not on duty," he stated finishing of his massive plate of food.

"Ah...okay admiral I can do that..." she muttered dejected.

Naruto smiled in amusement before walking over beside her and patted her on the head,"don't feel sad Yamato, you have some of the biggest guns in the fleet and a mind to match them so do yourself a favor and have some fun!"

As he walked away Yamato repeated the line over and over in her head as the heat rushed to her face. Was the admiral talking about her...guns? She couldn't help but think the admiral had meant something by it which was a lot more affection then other admirals had displayed in the past, as her brain or its equivalent melted down from the thought, and Naruto, Naruto was none the wiser...

After leaving the cafeteria Naruto made a stop at his new office that he would be using for whatever was assigned to him as well as meeting places. The desk was made of metal likely sturdy enough to take a hell of a lot of punishment.

Inside the office was a cheerful Kongou with a pot of black tea seemingly using his desk as a rest area. The blond could only raise an eyebrow at that. She seemed to be waiting on him or something so he decided just to get it over with.

"Hey Kongou, Is there something ya need!?" he asked loudly.

Kongou must be very fast because as soon as he said that she was right in his face and smiling. Does this girl use pure caffeine for fuel!? This confused Naruto even though she was suppose to be very fast he wondered if it had to do something with the conversion he made to their schematics.

"Admiral! Come try some of this black tea I made!" she said happily.

"Sorry Kongou I just ate a lot from the cafeteria," he replied apologetically at which Kongou deflated slightly.

"Alright I understand..." She went right back to her cheery demeanor "So! Is there anywhere I can go with you today?"

'Well, I'm going to a meeting at the Hokage tower to see what's going to happen with the fleet now that we have begun to set one up." he explained.

"Yes! So we are going to the meeting then! Fear not admiral I will accompany you as your bodyguard!" she proclaimed fire seemingly burning in her eyes.

"Okay... let's go then," and go they did indeed.

(Streets of Konoha)

As our blue eyed hero made his way through the streets he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. Then again it was rather normal for some of the more paranoid members of the shinobi force both active and retired to have a little twitch every now and again.

Whistling a small tune he made his way through the bustling streets of Konoha the local civilians as usual ignoring him. It was much better then the glares he once received that much was sure. The street vendors were civil with him and the irrational hatred of him had faded after a particularly _nasty_ outburst from several high ranking shinobi the current Hokage especially.

Kongou had seemed to be rather taken with the scenery forcing Naruto to lead her with his hand because she kept stopping along the way. If he was a more suspicious person he might have thought that she was just doing it to hold his hand but her rather upbeat mood was getting to him. While Kongou did seem rather scatterbrained there was hidden danger in those eyes promising a threat to all who threatened them

As they were about to reach the main road to the tower he was stopped by an outstretched hand. The hand belonged to someone rather familiar person or rather a certain Nara. Naruto turned to look at his long time friend Shikamaru Nara. A rather typical in appearance of his shadow wielding clan, Black hair with equally black bored eyes though this time they were rather more like a hawk.

The shadow user had maintained his outfit from academy a green mesh t-shirt with a grey short sleeved jacket brown pants, blue sandals and his proof of being a ninja the forehead protector being tied around his left arm.

"Hey Naruto, it's been a while..." the lazy man said.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head apologizing but Shikamaru just waved him off.

"It's alright buddy, even if you're one of the most troublesome blonds I know you're still a good friend, Oh yea Mom wants to know when you'll be up for dinner next since its been a few weeks." he drug on in his usual subdued manner.

"Err sorry Shika I've been kind of busy with my team and then something else came up yesterday..." the blond trailed off.

"Yea I can see that" the Nara said still looking at Kongou who then moved towards both of them.

"Ah! Admiral is this one of your friends? He looks funny! Why does he look so dreary admiral is he sick!?" Naruto just sighed...again.

Shikamaru meanwhile was feeling rather grumpy for the fact that women singled him out, his mother, Ino, other clansmen and now Naruto's new friend. It was always the sad fate for the male shadow users of the clan treated as nothing more then virgin sacrifices to sate the terror that was female, troublesome...

"No Kongou, Shika isn't sick...he's just different then most people like me or you yea that's it..." the blond tried to explain.

"Oh okay! If he's your friend then he can be my friend to! But don't forget admiral" she paused before looking him dead in the eye only a few inches from his face "You're mine!" she said before giggling grasping his arm rather firmly.

The black haired Nara had a dawning horror in his eyes. His brother in arms had fallen just like the rest of his clan! He would have to put off cloud watching today to save his friend and without another word he raced off to his man shelter to plot a plan to free his friend.

"Hey Shika! Wait up..." Naruto tried to say but somehow the shadow user had moved a hell of a lot faster then he had in the past. Was Kongou that scary? Sure she was persistent and didn't give him much personal space but otherwise she was fine...oh well his loss.

(Hokage Tower later that day)

Naruto and Kongou filed into the door leading to the Hokages office after the secretary Okayed them to enter. Naruto was slightly nervous about the whole thing since he already had three new ship girls added to the fleet. He wondered just what the Hokage said he had in mind yesterday.

Opening the door to the 3rds office he was greeted by a smiling Hiruzen smoking on his pipe who just motioned for them to take a seat. Kongou pouted when he made her sit beside him instead on him but it was a meeting with an official.

"Alright Naruto...I've looked over your options you've got several." The blond nodded, "It was rather hard last night to classify just what do these 'ship girls' count as. Since they aren't animals but rather very powerful humanoid vessels many would be hesitant to classify them as summons so instead of just calling them a summon I can do you one better. If you will allow I can give you authority over the Uzumaki clan district since you found...yourself yesterday,"

"So what would that entail?" asked the whiskered blond.

"Since we have lost the Kyuubi due to your actions...for lack of a better term we are 'boned'. Once the other great nations realize we do not have a jinchuriki they could attack us at any moment. This is where and you and your 'companions' come in., I am going to give you the authority to maintain the defense of Konoha or destroy its enemies in the event of open conflict like a normal jinchuriki would be used." Hiruzen explained.

"Okay so we will defend the village? Seems simple enough for guard duty, what about clan status or team 7?" Naruto asked

"You will still go on missions albeit supported by your ships, Clan status extends to both you as clan head since you are the only true Uzumaki in the village and them as adopted members. Team 7 as it is mostly a trial run anyways so I can easily refill your position with one of my 'colleagues' little helpers if it's any problems."

"Alright sounds good thanks old man ill be sure to keep the village in one piece!" the blond said excitedly.

"Right, ill give you the rest of your heritage when the deeds are sent to your place so you can move in, or not but I'm sure you'll need more room then that dinky old place."

"Alright admiral! Let's get back to HQ; I'm sure the others will love to hear the great news!" Kongou said ignoring the 3rd

As they left the room the third Hokage put down his pipe to refill the tobacco again sighing. "I don't know what's going to kill me first, old age, smoking, or them..."

(End chapter)

**Once again our chapter comes to a close, Yamato gets some screen time and our poor protagonist almost gets crushed by the carrier duo that for some reason were in his bed which will be elaborated on next chapter. There were no new ships and we learned more about people other then Naruto for once.**

**As for suggestions ill take a look at them as the story goes but a question to reviewers should I add in abyssal ships? Or just keep it straight human fleet? Either way ill still be adding more ships and subs also what about other historical ships not found in the game like the Enterprise or Missouri? Would they be to much just tell me in the reviews or PM either is fine.**

**Pairings remain unchanged a of this chapter**

**As for team 7 ill probably axe them exposition wise so I wont be sticking to rails like a lot of other authors so the who summoning contract/clan/defensive force is there as a replacement that will be elaborated on later **

**Ship girls will have something similar to anti grav-tech and chakra sensors as radar replacements (if the fabricator can use chakra as fuel then it can darn well modify radars for chakra instead of true radar... I think) seeing as they are built from nanomachines their guns will be smaller and they are definitely slower on land since they have to walk and jump now.**

**I have a solution for submarines that I think will work torpedoes however...that's a whole other can of worms**


End file.
